


War of hearts

by littlexredxwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Tumblr, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: Everyone is preparing for war and to say goodbye to their loved ones. Jaime and Sansa are no different.





	1. Before we die

Sansa stood watching the people of Winterfell who were not fighting as they packed to leave, she should’ve probably been going with them, but she’d rather lose her life in Winterfell than somewhere else. Biting her lip, she watched as a mother picked up her children and rushed them to the cart to leave. It was breaking her heart to watch, especially seeing as she’d lost her own mother. It was what most people here needed, a mother. “Are you Alright?” A soft voice came to her ears, causing her to simply nod. Jaime moved to stand beside her, watching the same group as she was. “Yes,” Sansa whispered. “I just, I know no one thinks I’ve made the right choice.” She swallowed as Jaime placed his hand on hers. Looking up at him, a smile graced her lips. “Do you think you’ve made the right choice?” He asked as he gazed into her eyes. “Yes.” She replied, looking back at the people packing again. “That’s all that matters then Sansa, what you chose is the right choice. Don’t let anyone tell you what is best for you.”

She looked up at the gruff man beside her, he was no longer the Prince Charming that he’d looked the day she saw first saw him. He had grown and matured like a fine wine, he’d changed just like her. Everyone had changed, she couldn’t look at a single person she knew and see a child or anything but an adult. The world around them had stayed the same, cruel, bitter, harsh and they grew to adapt to it. No longer young and protected by their parents who only let them know what they needed to know. grow up or knowledge that Winter was here that forced it. Either way, war was coming, and this group were going to save the world or die trying.

Sansa let herself look at Jaime, feelings that she had suppressed for a long time beginning to bubble up. His good hand ghosted over hers for a second, causing what felt like electricity shoot through. She pulled her hand away quickly and made her way inside. Jaime stood there for a moment and watched her walk inside, his eyes dragging over her hips with a smirk dancing on his lips. He thought for just a second before he followed her inside, everything in his head telling him not to. Santa was stood looking down the corridor at Jon and Daenerys, the lust in their eyes unmistakable as they shut themselves in a room.

“Shouldn’t they be preparing for war?” He smiled. “They are in love, they may not have long left, it’s what people do in times like this,” Jaime said softly, clearly speaking from experience. Sansa nodded and continued to walk, heading for her own room and becoming painfully aware Jaime was following her. Turning around she walked back into a wall as she looked at him. “What are you doing?” She asked, her heart hammering in her chest. “Spending time with the woman I love before I possibly die.” He replied. “Jaime...” she whispered surprised by his words, she wanted to comment on his woman not being here but she desperately wanted it to be her. He moved closer to her, his hand moving to cup her face, his touch stopped her before she could say anything. “Just say and I’ll go.” He uttered, moving closer till their lips were almost touching. “No.” She whispered closing the gap and kissing her gently.

Their kiss started slowly, a soft kiss almost like they were testing their compatibility before this went any further. The kiss broke and both of them felt a moment of sadness and frustration. ”Sansa.” Jaime husked, their faces still very close. She could feel his breath on her face, there was a flutter in her stomach that she had never felt before. ”Come in,” she said gently, her nerves rising inside her. She hadn’t been with anyone since Ramsay, and that was forced. Jaime looked into her eyes, the invite so tempting. He’d wanted her for so long, he was unsure if he should give in to his desire. ”Do you truly wish for me too?” Sansa gazed into his eyes and nodded. ”Yes.”

Reaching for the door, he opened it and then picked her up and moved inside the room. Their eyes locked on each other unable to glance away, Jaime kicked the door shut behind them, placing her down once they were in her bedroom. ”Sansa,” he growled as he pulled her against him, ”Jaime.” She moaned. He’d wanted to hear her say his name like that for a long time and now that she’d said it there was no going back.

Leaning in, he kissed her passionately his metal hand moving to her hip as she kissed him back. Her fingers touched his cheeks, running over his beard as his other hand moved to touch her cheek gently. He touched her as if she were to break if he were too rough, it was definitely wonderful and exciting. ”Sansa,” he growled against her lips.

She pulled back ever so slightly, their faces were still close as they breathed heavily. The room was becoming thick with tension, their eyes locked on each other, an unspoken dare clear in their eyes. Their lips crashed back together and they started to shed each other’s clothes as they moved back to the bed in the corner of the room. Stopping beside it, they broke apart once more, her hands unlaced his pants as he moved to remove her slip before dropping it to the ground.

Looking down at the red wolf, he smirked eating up her appearance. ”You’re so beautiful,” he husked. Lifting her up, he lay her on the bed, before kicking off his pants and moved to hover above her. Gazing up at him with a lustrous look in her eyes, he returned the look with one of his own. As their lips met, he began to explore every curve if her body. Gasping as his hand moved to touch her cunt, she could feel his the smirk against her lips. His fingers pushed inside of her, causing her to moan. A slow gentle teasing pace to began with. Jaime began to kiss her neck as his fingers pumped inside of her, her hands ran over his back a growl leaving her as he pushed a little harder.

”You like that my wolf?” He husked in her ear. Two fingers pushed deep inside of her quickly as his thumb began to trace circles on her clit. Feelings she’d never felt before started to rise inside of her, her body arched into his touch as she moaned. He moved up to look her in the eyes as his fingers pumped into her, unable to look away at the expression of pleasure on her face as she was pleasured by him. ”Jaime,” she whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of her. Watching him as he moved his fingers to his mouth and licked them. ”You taste so good my wolf.” He moaned.

Her hand moved to grab his penis, causes him to moan again, a sound that Sansa realized that she desired to hear more. She began to pump him, a groan leaving his lips before his lips crashed against hers. The desire inside the pair of them began to rise, he took his cock from her and lined it up with her entrance. ”May I?” He questioned making her nod. ”Yes.” She whispered.

Slowly he thrust into her, causing her to moan. Her hands moved to grip hold of his muscular arms, causing him to still for a moment. She was unlike anyone he’d had before, there was still an innocent gleam in her eyes that caused his shaft to throb. He began to thrust inside of her, moans leaving both of their lips as he leaned in and kissed her. His hips began to rock, pushing deep into her and back slightly. ”Sansa!” He grunted as his thrusts began to pick up, filling her completely with his member. ”Jaime!” Sansa whimpered as a feeling of euphoria began to erupt in her. Pulling her up, he held her flush with his body, his metal hand holding her as he bucked into her.

Gripping hold of Jaime, her nails dug into his back leaving scratches down his body. ”Fuck my little wolf!” Jaime gasped as be continued to buck into her. They both began to breathe heavily as they neared their peak. Bucking hard into her, Sansa was tipped over the edge. It was as if she was seeing stars as her walls constructed around him, her head leaned back as she breathlessly uttered his name.

That was all it took, the feel of her walls constricting on his cock and the whisper of his name on her lips sent him over the edge. Burying his face in her neck, he groaned loudly as he thrust into her hard and spilt his seed inside of her. He continued to pump into her until he’d emptied completely.  
  
The room fell practically silent all that could be heard was heavy breathing, as they gazed at each other. Leaning down, his lips brushed against hers before he pulled out and lay beside her. Pulling her into his arms, he tucked her hair behind her ear as he looked down at her. ”Hi.” She uttered gently causing him to smile. ”Hi,” he replied stroking her cheek.

”You will come back to me, won’t you?” Sansa uttered. Jaime looked at her, a grin appearing on his face. ”I have a very good reason to live.” He said smiling. ”And what is that?” Sansa asked softly. ”When this war is over.” He said softly. ”I’m going to marry you Sansa Stark.” He said placing a kiss on her lips and then settling down to go to sleep. Sansa looked at him for a moment surprised by his words.

”Are you going to watch me sleep all night?” Sansa laughed and lay down. ”No, but i’ve not even said I love you.” She said, gently. Jaime placed a finger against her lip. ”You don’t need to, I know you do.” He said before kissing her and then settling down to sleep. ”Goodnight,” they uttered to each other before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms, the lingering war far from their minds.


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jaime Lannister fell in love with the red-haired wolf.

He remembered the first time he saw her, donned in her blue cloak stood beside her brother. She was glancing at Joffrey; she’d never met a monster before she didn’t know what lurked inside him. But it seemed her brother did, as he was glaring at the young pair making eyes at each other. She was so young, so innocent. He didn’t have any interest in her back then, she wasn’t anything special then. She was just a rose trapped by high walls that was starved for light.

He would see her around, but there was never any interest for him, he didn’t speak to her, didn’t even really look her way. She was just the Stark girl; If war came she would be snuffed out like a candle. It wasn’t until he’d spent two years away from King’s landing that he really saw Sansa Stark in a different way. He’d arrived home just after Robb Stark and Catelyn Tully had died, Sansa was now Sansa Lannister and from the moment he first saw her walking alone, he couldn’t help but feel bitterly jealous of his brother.

She was no longer a girl, but a woman so full of grace and beauty that as he watched her walk alone he felt desperate to join her. Even though he was so deeply depressed about his hand he still let himself walk to her to speak. Should he call her Lady Stark? Lady Lannister? Or Sansa? He wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t stand the idea of her being a Lannister.

“Lady Sansa,” she paused for a moment, clearly wiping her eyes before she turned around to look at him.

“Ser Jaime.” She said nodding softly, he could see the devastation in her eyes; she was aching from the news of her brother and mother.

“I’m sorry for your loss Lady Sansa, your mother was a good woman and your brother was a smart man. They will be greatly missed.” He could see she wished to bite at him, wished to yell, blame him and his family, but instead she nodded.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime, But my Brother was a traitor and so was my mother.” She said and his heart ached to hear that.

“They were still your family, and I’m sure you will miss them.” He said softly.

Sansa nodded gently, her eyes looking up to meet his. “Thank you. I’m sorry about your hand.” Her words had surprised him, he never expected her to say such a thing. Was it because she was now technically his sister, or something else?

Something inside him hoped she said it for more than just that they were related by marriage, he didn’t know why. His heart belonged to Cersei after all, but yet he desired it.

“Thank you, it was traitors of your brother, he had nothing to do with it.” He explained hoping to bring her some comfort.

She nodded gently, her eyes cast down. It was obviously a hard conversation for her to have. He wanted to tell her what her mother had tasked him with, but surely she was safe now?

“Ah Brother, there you are.” Tyrion pulled them away.

It was the first time and only time that Jaime and Sansa ever really spoke, he wouldn’t speak to her again for quite some time, she would just be a memory that would appear when he closed his eyes, and her voice would ring in his ears.

Then, things changed and he started to wish it was her he was laying with when he was with Cersei, he’d look down at her and wish it was the wolf kissed by fire.

The very last time he laid eyes on her was pressed tightly into his memory, he saw her last on Joffrey’s wedding day. It was a distant memory, but she shined in his head, even if she shouldn’t of because it was the day Joffrey died.

He’d made a point of speaking with his brother that day just so he could glance at Sansa. She’d looked so sad; he didn’t think he’d seen her smile once since she was in King’s landing.

When Joffrey made those dwarfs come out to show the battle of the five kings, he glanced at Sansa the look of heartbreak in her eyes. He just wanted to hit Joffrey at that moment, he’d never disrespect his king, but for her, he thought about it.

He’d not been able to watch anymore, disgusted with how Joffrey was behaving, instead his eyes had remained on Sansa. His beautiful flower wilting in pain and agony all because his bastard son was torturing her, he’d walked away at that moment and he didn’t see her again for a long time.

He dreamed of her at night, dreamed that she came to him and that they ran away together to Bravos. They had a family, lots of beautiful children running around with red or blonde hair, blue eyes. He became a sellsword and when he wasn’t working they were on the farm they bought together and they were happy far away from the iron throne, far from everyone and everything.

When Cersei asked him to bring her Sansa’s head, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t do it. She was someone that didn’t deserve death for what everyone had wanted to do for a long time and even if she had killed Joffrey, he might actually forgive her for that

When he saw Brienne and she told him of Sansa, how she was still alive, how she was still going, his heart would flutter, and he’d feel joy he never thought he’d feel. He just wanted to see her, wanted to drop everything and go to her. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t be with her, he’d be a traitor, he’d be killed by Cersei. He chose the life he chose, he had to stick with it. Cersei Lannister was who he had to be with, even if it tortured him for the rest of his days.

So much changed in such little time, Jaime settled for Cersei, because Myrcella died, then Tommen too. Cersei became queen. He lay with her, let her talk of going public about them and all he could do was ask himself what would Sansa say? She knew, but he still feared what she’d think. Was this the way love always was? Fearing what the other person thought of you and the way you carry yourself.

He grew to miss Sansa, but then started to forget what she looked like. The red hair forever etched in his mind, her eyes too, but the rest was fading. But then the meeting was announced, Cersei had invited Sansa to Kings landing and for the first time in a long time, Jaime felt a spring in his step.

He’d get to see his beautiful flower soon, the day arrived, but Sansa didn’t come. He felt his heart ache when he saw Brienne and Podrick. “Where is Lady Sansa?” He asked. “Sansa is the regent of the north while Jon is away she doesn’t have time to come to King’s landing.” Brienne explained. His heart sunk, but he nodded with an expressionless look. It was Brienne who made him realize that he had to go for what he wanted. “Fuck loyalty.”

He knew she meant about the undead, but she was right fuck loyalty, fuck Cersei and knowing she planned to just go and get men to take the kingdom back, he couldn’t stay. He left for Winterfell, it was where he belonged, fighting by Sansa’s side, and if he died… well, he’d make sure she knew he loved her before he passed on.

When he arrived at Winterfell he didn’t expect to be met by Bran, it was a ghost from his past and it made him question if he was really worthy of the lady of the north. The things he’d done for Cersei, the pain he’d caused the Starks, should he even contemplate telling her?

But then when he saw her, his heart skipped a beat or six as he finally got to see her and speak to her for the first time since they spoke in king’s landing. She was so beautiful, she flourished here in the north, and he knew that he’d been so wrong about his rose. She wasn’t being stripped of light; she was being grown and nurtured just right.

She was a vision and even as he stood trial for a crime that in his opinion wasn’t a crime at all, (he protected the living which is what he said he’d do.) he found himself unable to look away from her. He’d steal glances at her every now and then. The only thing able to pull his attention was Bran, the way he forgave him, the way he was able to recount things from his past and tell them all what they needed to hear.

When he’d been given his freedom, he’d not been paying attention. He’d been watching Sansa, watching the way her lips curled into a smile, the way she held herself, how we hair seemed to the brightest thing in the room. She should’ve been a queen, she was beautiful and every little detail of this woman in front of him was being etched into his brain so that if he died, he could picture her one last time.

The army was coming, people were rushing to get ready, to leave, to hide, or fight. Jaime stood in the courtyard assisting people until he saw her standing alone looking out at the courtyard. It was now or never. Asking another man to take over, he walked inside and went to her. He stopped before he reached her.

Watching her for just a moment, wondering what it was that she was thinking. She looked sad, maybe a little scared too. All he knew was that if tomorrow was to be the day he died, he was going to tell Sansa Stark that he loved her.


	3. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sansa fell in love with Jaime.

Sansa Stark had always been enchanted by fairy stories, there was something simply romantic about the whole concept. A princess needed saving from a villain, a knight or prince coming and saving her. It was how Sansa had dreamed her life would be, she didn’t know knights can be corrupted, evil can win, the good sit back and do nothing, and sometimes no matter how much you hope your knight will come, but he doesn’t and falling in love with him can be the can feel like the biggest betrayal that has ever happened in your family.

The first time Sansa Stark set her eyes on Jaime Lannister it was in Winterfell, the golden lion of king’s guard, a knight that took her breath away and as her younger sister spoke she yearned to hear more. “That’s Jaime Lannister, the queen’s twin brother.” It was him, the knight she’d read about in books the one who killed the mad king. There was little written about him, but there were whispers all about him. He shone brighter than any other member of the precession.

She watched him with keen interest for a few moments, before her attention was pulled away by the prince himself. He wasn’t a lion, he was something else. As he smiled, she wished she’d known the truth about him. She smiled back signing her own fate instantly. If she knew what he’d become, would she of even smiled back? Did everything bad that happened to her start at that smile? To Sansa, if you asked her today she would say yes. But no matter what, even if she’d not looked at him her fate was already sealed.

The red wolf tried to not look at him as they travelled and tried to just focus on Joffrey, but that wasn’t easy. It was however once they got to the capital, she never really saw him. The first real-time she gave Jaime thought was the day she was told her father had been attacked by Jaime, and that Jory had been killed. She took a seat in her room, her head and heart were full of anguish and rage. Jory was family, he had died protecting her father and in such an awful way. She wanted to mourn him, but she felt as if she were betraying him for thinking about Jaime. When Lady was killed Jory held her while she cried, he had been with the family for years… Now he was gone and impending doom was bubbling inside her, while her heart fluttered at the thought of the Lannister lion.

After her father’s death, she found herself wondering if she were a traitor because she had a crush on Jaime. He was her brother’s prisoner of war and she found herself praying that he wouldn’t be hurt, she told herself she hated him he hurt her father and Jory but yet she struggled to remove him from her brain. Jaime Lannister, a betrayer, a man who lay with his sister, but someone she let her mind wander to when she was alone. Let herself dream of silly little things such as their children, how beautiful they’d look with blonde hair and blue-eyes, she would be nursing their newest addition while he taught their Twins archery and how to use swords. It was a dream, a foolish dream for a stupid girl, but she liked the idea of dreaming instead of the harsh reality.

The night before her wedding she found herself lying awake in bed hoping that tomorrow she’d walk into the sept and he’d burst in on a horse and stop the wedding. It was a foolish dream she wasn’t even sure if he was back here yet or if he was still a prisoner of war, or dead. People had stopped talking about things like this in front of her, she didn’t even know how her brother was doing anymore. The only thing she knew was that Arya was alive and that was because Little finger had told her so.

Sansa Lannister, it wasn’t the name she detested, it was the husband. Tyrion was good to her, he was wonderful really. He protected her, didn’t lay with her on their wedding night, and was one of the few people who cared if she lived or died. Yet, he wasn’t Jaime. She would look at him from time to time while they were in the room together and just simply imagine he was the knight she’d dreamed of so many times. Then she’d come to her senses and realize she was a foolish girl and that she should stop living in a fantasy. Jaime wouldn’t want her, he only wanted Cersei.

When he spoke to her for the first time, she’d been crying, mourning the loss of more of her family. Most people left her alone so she was able to let her tears fall freely until his voice reached her ears and she had to wipe her eyes before turning to look at him. She barely remembered the conversation, she just remembered his facial expressions and the way he held himself. The sadness in his eyes as she spoke about her family being traitors, the surprise he had on his face when she apologized for his hand and she wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not, but the sadness when Tyrion arrived and broke them apart.

When he left, she felt a strange sense of longing, desire and want for him. Was it her imagination or had her world stopped for a few moments while they spoke? When she’d been heading back to her room, she had hoped to see him just for a moment, that maybe he and Tyrion were so close by that she’d get a peek, but there was no such luck. After that she started trying to seek him out, without actually seeking him out, she’d walk past where he was in hope of bumping into him or glance at him when she was looking for someone. But they didn’t have another conversation, while she was in kings landing.

Joffrey’s wedding, she sat beside her husband and would glance from time to time in his direction. She only met his gaze once, and it felt like everything around her slowed down and started to disappear while they were looking at each other. Then, of course, Joffrey had to ruin it by bringing out the little actors and torment her and Tyrion. She didn’t think she’d ever see him again as she escaped from Kings landing, she thought of that moment they shared at the wedding, and that it would be the last moment they ever had.

Then came Robin, Ramsay and Peytr, she was sure the three of them the brat, the psycho, and the scheming rat planned to rip her to shreds but none of them expected her to have an inner strength that she’d found in Kings landing. She stood up for herself against the brat, she slapped him and made him realize she was a force to be reckoned with. She clung onto herself and refused to allow the psycho to take all she was, she’d lay there and think of happier times, of a future with a certain knight she’d dreamed of in the past. Then came the rat, she used him and destroyed him, she shed no tears and showed no mercy when the latter two were dead, why should she? They were just people who wanted to rip her apart, till there was nothing left.

She became a queen, not by title, but how she held herself, how she became strong and cared solely for her people. Jaime had slipped from her mind, she was preparing for winter and for the battle against the night king. All thoughts of him only came back when she found out Jon had gone to try and get the Lannister’s to help. She’d told him, it wouldn’t happen, Cersei would never come. But then something happened that made her heart feel like it was truly beating again.

Jaime arrived.

Sansa had thought she was dreaming when she was told that Jaime had arrived, she made her way into the great hall for him to stand trial, she sat beside Jon and found her heart hammering as he came in. So many emotions came flooding into her as she sat him with a scruffy beard and untamed hair, Jaime Lannister the knight she’d wanted for so long stood there in front of her and the council… and there was a chance he could die.

There it was again, he’d betrayed her family. He pushed Bran from the window. Should she love a man who has hurt her family so much? No, But then you cannot help loving who you love. She looked at him as his freedom was granted and wasn’t able to pull back the smile that spread across her face. Standing, she left the room. Her mind racing as she thought about him, was there a chance something could happen now that Bran had forgiven him and he was here to fight the dead.

Walking outside, she leaned on the balcony and looked at people as they prepared to leave. She knew her family wanted her to go too, but she wasn’t going to run, no her place was beside her people. Her eyes landed on Jaime in the courtyard, he cared about the people and that meant far more than she’d ever been able to admit. She looked away for a moment and then looked back only to find him gone. She leaned forward slightly looking for him, but with no luck, she stood normally and sighed.

The world fell silent as she heard footsteps behind her, she no longer heard people talking and rushing around, she no longer heard anything apart from the footsteps of the knight who held her heart coming toward her.


End file.
